The Only Couple On the Floor
by NekoRyuuKo
Summary: Lance knew in that moment everything felt right. Moving in perfect unison, the world around them not important, Lance locked eyes with the one person who knew him. Sequel to 'The Lance Dance Academy'


"Dance with me?"

Lance looked up from the codes that flashed past on Pidge's computer screen, to see Allura looking tired and worried. Pidge had refused to go to sleep unless someone was awake to make sure the program was running efficiently, and Lance had volunteered without thinking. His brain registering the princess's request, Lance nodded and stood up, too tired from watching random numbers and symbols flash across the monitor.

Allura walked to Lance and held a small sphere out the silver and blue of the machine glinting in the dim light. Tapping the side of the sphere, Allura stated, "It plays music. It's too quiet at night."

Looking at the metal ball with curiosity, Lance poked it and watched as the cracks in the sphere lit up with a brighter blue and floated into the air. A soft song started playing from the sphere, and Allura held her hand up for Lance to take. Gently holding her hand, Lance placed his right hand on the princess's back and the two started slowly moving in unison. Watching Allura's expression, Lance felt his face get hot and focused his attention on making sure he didn't do a step wrong.

Feeling something off with Allura, Lance asked softly, "What's wrong?"

Allura sighed, keeping her eyes on her feet as Lance waited for an answer. Swallowing, Allura said, "It feels so empty here. There used to be parties that went late into the night, and everything felt so alive. Now it's really just me and Coran."

Squeezing Allura's hand gently, Lance offered a smile and said, "You've got us don't you? I mean, Keith can be a jerk sometimes, but he means well."

"It's not the same," Allura admitted, finally meeting Lance's gaze, "I used to wonder what it would be like when it was my turn to rule Altea, now I just—"

Stopping dead in her tracks, Allura leaned forward and rested her head on Lance's shoulder. Rubbing her back, Lance let Allura stay there and tried to ignore the wet feeling that seeped through his shirt. When Allura finally pulled away, she wiped her eyes once and tried to smile, her eyes wet and full of memories and pain.

Taking Allura's hand in his, Lance said, "I miss my home too, Allura. Nothing can replace earth or my family, I know sort of what you're feeling."

Taking a deep breath, Allura nodded and offered a more genuine smile. Pulling her back to him, Lance stepped into Allura, smiling as she matched his step. The two didn't speak, choosing to dance to the slow music the sphere played. When the song finally ended, the sphere's lights dimmed and it dropped to the ground with a soft thud. Releasing Allura's hand, Lance glanced back at Pidge's computer to see the codes were still flashing by as they were supposed to be.

Turning back to Allura, Lance started to say something but forgot when the princess gently kissed his cheek. Incapable of saying anything, Lance blinked and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Allura smiled, a small laugh escaping her as she said, "That was for the dance."

Nodding, Lance stammered, "Yeah! N-no problem!"

Covering her mouth in amusement, Allura laughed the sound ringing throughout the room. Holding both her hands behind her back, Allura leaned towards Lance and gently pecked his lips before breathing, "That's for being you and making me feel happy again."

Knowing his face was red, Lance breathed shakily and let Allura take his hand and sit on the floor in front of Pidge's laptop. Snapping her fingers, Allura made the sphere light up and start playing another gentle song while she leaned against Lance. Carefully wrapping his arm around her shoulder, Lance breathed in the flowery scent of her hair and whispered, "It's late."

Allura smiled, pressing into Lance as she said, "I don't think it's too late. Rather, the beginning."

Notes: I got into a shipping mood after watching season 3 and these are all endings I made for the LDA, but I realized I never put it up here...oops. Each chapter has no relation to any of the others here, it's sort of a pick your own ending for which ship you prefer. I hope you guys like this and I'll update soon!


End file.
